


again

by plumberkatherine



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon compliant-ish, Drabble, F/M, Mister Hermes, it's three in the morning, no beta we die like men, sad but no sadder than the musical itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumberkatherine/pseuds/plumberkatherine
Summary: hermes stays on the edges of the story, and bears witness to it all.he watches.(sad drabble about what happens after)





	again

hermes watched, as he always did.

* * *

hermes watched as the poor boy sank to his knees, crushed by the weight of the world as it was. he was not naive to it anymore. days bled into weeks bled into months and when the poet finally rose, he walked. he walked along the railroad track he’d walked so many times before. and he didn’t look back, _never_ looked back, because all that mattered was the path that lay ahead.

there was nothing left for him to leave behind.

* * *

hermes watched from underground when the poor boy traded his life for a contract. the mines were hard work, and just as the others did before, he soon forgot about the world up above. but every so often he would meet the eyes of a worker just the same as him, and catch a glimpse of red carnations and a whisper of a name like a melody.

_eurydice_.

she reminded him of someone he had always known.

* * *

hermes watched as a woman in a green dress stepped off a train. persephone had finally come in time for spring. every person’s cup was filled and every flower bloomed. as summer came and went, she often spared a thought for the boy who had brought the word back into tune. months later, when the seasons eventually gave way to fall, persephone once again joined her husband.

this time, they danced.

* * *

hermes watched as the world still told the story.

it was about a poor boy whose fate was lost to time and a hungry young girl whose life was stolen away. it was about a love song of the old gods that brought back the seasons.

it was a story that inspired poems and songs and epics.

it was a story told again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos make me feel loved but also i wrote this in lowercase at three a.m.,,, do with that what you will


End file.
